Catch Me
by Addicted2Puckabrina
Summary: There was nothing she could do. She was falling... She remembered thinking, "That wasn't there before," as the ground beneath her feet vanished. And Sabrina Grimm was falling down.


** This is just something I started writing when my internet was down. I'm still doing my other story, I just randomly opened Word Pad and started typing. I don't own the Sisters Grimm or do I own any references in the story. Except for the nameless creepy man.**

There was nothing she could do. She was falling. Puck was at home. She had gone for a walk by herself. And she hadn't seen the drop-off. She remembered thinking, "That wasn't there before," as the ground beneath her feet vanished. And Sabrina Grimm was falling down. Down to some unknown location.

She hit the ground with a thud, and a loud crack. Her leg was broken. "This is just great," she thought out loud.

"Oh, isn't it? I knew you were ugly, but I had no idea you were so clumsy!" A familiar voice said in the darkness.

"Puck?" Sabrina looked up and found that she was in a hole, that had recently been covered up and was probably man-made. Puck was leaning over the edge grinning at her. "Help me! My leg is broken, I think. Stop grinning at me like that!"

"Grimm, you expect me to just fly down there and carry you out? After you talked to my kingly-ness like that?

"Um, yeah!" Sabrina yelled up into the darkening sky.

"Fine!" Puck unfurled his pink wings and leaped into the hole, landing softly beside Sabrina. Blushing, he picked her up bridal-style and they began to float upward.

The next thing Sabrina heard was Puck's exclamation of "Ow!" and then, "oh, no," before she once again experienced the sensation of falling. She screamed, then there was nothing but blackness.

* * *

Sabrina opened her eyes and looked around her. She was in a dark castle, somehow. Was the hole she fell into really an entrance to another world, as in Alice in Wonderland?

"Ah, I see you are awake, Sabrina Grimm."

She looked around and nearly screamed when she saw who was speaking. It was a man. But not just any normal human man. He was extremely pale, practically white, with ruby red eyes and shoulder length black hair. His eyes glowed with an evil look, and his creepy grin sent chills down her spine.

"Just in time to witness the persecution of your lover. Follow me." He turned and began walking toward a door, where reddish colored daylight seeped through the openings.

"_Lover? Who? And my leg is broken..." _She thought as she stood up. However, she found that her leg was fine. In fact, she felt no pain at all. So she walked up to the open door and stepped through. And the view was horrid. The sky was red, the sun was orange and hardly even bright. Several black ominous clouds dotted the sky. The grass was dry and brown. Every plant was dead. Trees had all been chopped down; she could tell by the stumps scattered on the ground. The man she had seen before was now seated on a huge black throne, looking behind her with anger in his eyes.

As she turned to see the object of his intense hate, she saw the one and only Puck Goodfellow. He was standing at the top of a platform, surrounded by guards. Below the platform was an arena, and at the end of the arena there were two doors.

"This man was found to be the lover of the princess, Sabrina. Now, he is a peasant, and it is against royal command that he be anywhere near the princess. Behind one of these doors is a beautiful lady. Behind the other is a vicious and quite hungry tiger. If he is to pick the door with lady behind it, he shall be immediately wed to her, and they will live together, until death do them part. However, if the door to the tiger is opened, I think everyone understands what will happen next. Now onward, Fairy Peasant!"

Sabrina's eyes widened. What was going on? Puck, her lover? And she was a princess? She watched as Puck bravely stepped toward the doors, and looked to her one last time. She tried to call out but found herself unable to speak. He reached toward the door on his left, pulled it open, and...

"Grimm!"

Sabrina's eyes flickered open. She was laying on the floor of the hole she had fallen into, and Puck was leaning over her.

"What happened? You were just..."

"My wing clipped the edge of the hole and we fell. You got knocked out and..." It wasn't the answer she was looking for, but she was glad that the whole ordeal had just been a dream.

Her leg still hurt, and she now had a pounding headache on top of her cuts and bruises.

"I'm tired, Puck. Can you get us home?"

"The hole is too small, and my wings are bruised. I can't fly until tomorrow. Maybe you should sleep..."

"Okay." She shivered in the cold air before closing her eyes. She fell asleep almost immediately. Later in the night she woke up, and found herself quite comfortable and warm. She felt better here that she did in her own bed! She peered over her shoulder to find that Puck was sleeping next to her, his arms wrapped around her stomach. Instead of yelling at him, she smiled and snuggled in deeper into his arms. She fell asleep, one very happy girl.

** The next morning**

Sabrina woke up to an excruciating headache and shooting pains going up and down her leg. She groaned and rolled over, to see Puck leaning against the wall of the hole looking at her.

"Good morning, Sunshine!" He said jokingly, referring to her messed up hair and dirt covered body.

She groaned again. "Puck! Can you just get us out of here? It's daytime now."

"Fine! Here, be careful, Grimm!" He pick her up, bridal-style again, and flew up, slowly raising himself up out of the cave-like hole. Luckily, they made it with room to spare and before she knew it, Sabrina was high in the air, flying over the forest of Ferryport Landing.

"Puck?" Sabrina said groggily, half out of it by now because of her head injury.

"Mm-hm?" He looked down at her questioningly.

"I don't feel good...I think I have a concussion. And I had a weird dream..."

"Hold on, I'll get you to the old lady in no time." He sped up, and soon the Grimm house was in sight. They landed, and Puck, still holding Sabrina, knocked loudly on the door. It was opened by a tired and worried looking Daphne.

"Oh my gosh! They're back!" She screamed at the rest of the family. "What happened to Sabrina?"

"She fell down a hole...I think her leg is broken...I tried to fly her out, and I couldn't at first. I dropped her and I think she has a concussion."

"Oh, dear. We should get her to the hospital. How are you feeling, Liebling?" Granny Relda stroked Sabrina's long blond hair.

"OK, I got the keys, mom. To the hospital?"

"Yes, Jacob. Let's hurry."

** At the hospital**

Sabrina Grimm opened her eyes and found herself lying on a hospital bed. Looking up, she found Puck leaning over her,staring into her eyes.

"Sabrina, I..."

"Puck...I need to tell someone about my dream"

"Well?"

"Wait, YOU really want to hear MY dream?"

"You're hurt, Grimm. I'm supposed to be nice to you." Puck grinned at her.

Sabrina smiled and rolled her eyes. Then she began telling her story. When she finished, Puck had an interested expression on his it changed to horror.

"Wow, that's quite a...wait, I was your LOVER?"

"Uh...ya. But I'm tired. I'm going back to sleep. No pranks?'

"Sure, no pranks."

As Sabrina closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, she swore she heard somebody say, "I love you, Sabrina Grimm"

The next morning, she awoke to the same scene, but this time Puck was asleep in a chair by her bed.

"Puck" she called out, and woke him up.

"Sab-Grimm!"

"Where is everybody?"

"They're in the cafeteria."

"And you're not? Wow!"

"I just wanted to say...I'm sorry."

Sabrina was shocked. "For what?"

"For...dropping you."

"Don't mention it. You couldn't really help it much. Just one thing, Fairy Boy."

"What Grimm?"

"Next time I fall, catch me."

**Aaww! I thought that was very sweet...I got the idea for her dream out of a story called The Lady or The Tiger?. So...ya. Review please! Were they a little OOC? Do tell!  
**


End file.
